


Nothing But the Best

by triste



Category: Free!
Genre: Being Makoto is suffering, Drabble, Fluff, Haruka pls, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even on his wedding night, Makoto has difficulty fighting off the competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But the Best

Title: Nothing But the Best  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Free!  
Pairing: Haruka/Makoto  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

Inspired by this fanart [http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga_big&illust_id=38705461&page=15] and also the fact that these pool beds are an actual thing [http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-gSdNn-Irsqs/TfNb3MAOiwI/AAAAAAAAAH0/iNrijm8P2vM/s1600/393734-owns_swimming_pool_bedroom.jpg].

~~

It’s dark and cold and far too early when Nagisa wakes up to the sound of his ringtone, and it takes him a few seconds of groping around blindly before he finally reaches the source of the noise. 

“Hello?” he mumbles, hoping dimly that it’s not some sort of emergency.

There’s no immediate response, but then he notices the sniffles coming from the other end, and he’s a bit freaked out until he checks the caller ID. 

“Mako-chan?” Now Nagisa is completely awake, and more than a little concerned. “Are you okay?”

Makoto isn’t really crying, just making dejected little noises into the phone, but he manages to answer with an apologetic, “I’m fine,” and then, polite as ever, adds, “sorry for disturbing you so late,” like he’s not in the middle of having a nervous breakdown or whatever it is that’s making him so upset.

It’s obvious that Nagisa is going to have to pry the information out of him, because Makoto doesn’t seem to be in much of a hurry to divulge anything, so he asks, “What’s wrong? Are you sure you’re alright?” Then he frowns. “Wait, did Haru-chan do something?”

“No,” Makoto says. “He hasn’t done anything. Actually,” he continues, taking a deep breath, “that’s kind of the problem.”

“Um,” says Nagisa, wishing Makoto had decided to call Rei instead, or even Rin, because he’s not sure he wants to deal with stories of wedding night blues at this time or, well, ever, but he’s their friend and he’s hardly going to abandon Makoto in his hour of need, so he finishes with a cheery, “hey, this stuff happens, you know? It’s your honeymoon, you’re bound to be nervous, and–”

He can almost hear Makoto’s embarrassment in his rush to correct him, when he says, “No, no, it’s not that. It’s just...” Makoto pauses, trying to find the words. “Haru insisted on being the one to book the accommodation. He promised me he’d take care of everything, that he was going to give me nothing but the best. He was really excited, so I thought I’d let him handle it.” Makoto sighs. “I should have known he’d get a room with a pool bed. He was able to hold out long enough to carry me over the threshold, but then he ditched me for the water.”

“Ah.” That explains a lot. “How long has he been in there?”

“About three hours.”

“Are you sure he’s still alive?”

“I can hear him snoring.”

Nagisa winces. “I guess there’s always been three people in your relationship. Well, two people and one... body.” He thinks that’s the proper way of referring to an accumulation of H2O, anyway. “You sure have it tough. You’re going to have to haul Haru-chan out with a net if you plan on consummating your marriage anytime soon.”

A forlorn sob carries over from Makoto’s side. “It’s only our first night. I still have the ocean to fight it out with next.”

If Nagisa could pat Makoto on the back, he could, but he can’t, so he settles for a soothing, “Hang in there, Mako-chan.”


End file.
